Super Smash Flash: Legends of Smashing
Super Smash Flash: Legends of Smashing is an installment of the Flash Player game series of Super Smash Flash. It introduces an approved roster, as well as a Stage Builder. In addition, it now has Story Mode, and downloadable content known as "Expansion Packs". These "Expansion Packs" add new characters, stages, events, items, etc. It is a landmark in the Super Smash Flash ''series due to the "Expansion Packs". Due to the fact this game is far into the future, it has a large roster, along with Story Mode and a Stage Builder. Story Master Hand is sick of being defeated by every single person he confronts, so he decides get revenge. He uses Crazy Hand to get all of the fighters in different worlds together for the "Legends of Smashing" tournament. Many attend, and they all end up getting turned into trophies by Master Hand. Then they are teleported to different worlds, where they are assisted by the people there. Together, they find a way back to the "Legends of Smashing" tournament to battle the evil Master Hand. Characters (Please note that Expansion Pack characters are not listed; they will be listed in the Expansion Pack section later.) Starting Characters Super Mario Bros. *Mario *Peach *Bowser Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf Kirby *Kirby *King Dedede *Waddle Dee Pokemon *Pikachu *Lucario *Pokemon Trainer Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prowler *Shadow the Hedgehog Rayman *Rayman *Globox Yoshi *Yoshi Wario *Wario *Waluigi (If considered Wario series character; if not, he'll be Super Mario Bros.) Kingdom Hearts *Sora Dragon Ball Z *Goku Final Fantasy *Black Mage *White Mage Mega Man *Mega Man *Bass Metroid *Samus *Ridley Street Fighter *Ryu *Chun Li Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong F Zero *Captain Falcon Pikmin *Olimar Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch Earthbound *Ness Skylanders *Spyro *Grim Creeper *Tree Rex Naruto *Naruto Other *ROB *Villager *Sorcerer (A wizard of the School of Balance in Wizard 101) *Pac-Man Unlockable Characters Super Mario Bros. *Luigi *Geno Legend of Zelda *Young Link *Skull Kid Kirby *Meta Knight *Magolor Pokemon *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Zoruark Sonic the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Knuckles the Echidna Rayman *Teensy Dragon Ball Z *Vegeta Final Fantasy *Lich Mega Man *Proto Man *Zero Street Fighter *Ken *Cammy Donkey Kong *King K. Rool Earthbound *Lucas Skylanders *Ninjini *Gill Grunt Other *Master Hand *Wreck-It Ralph *Bomberman * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro the dragon Items (Please note that Expansion Pack items are not listed here; they will be later, however, in the Expansion Pack section.) *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Fire Flower *Green Shell *Super Leaf *Food *Smash Ball *Bob-omb *Barrel *Crate *Rolling Crate *Assist Trophy *Banana Peel *Bunny Hood *Capsule *Deku Nut *Dragoon *Heart Container *Maxim Tomato *Starman *Star Rod *Axe *Hammer *Chaos Emerald *Fire Wand *Spell Card *Cherry Bombs Stages (Please note that Expansion Pack stages are not listed here; they will be listed later in the Expansion Pack section.) Starting Stages Super Mario Bros. *Mushroom Kingdom *Rainbow Road *Princess Peach's Castle *Bowser's Castle Legend of Zelda *Bridge of Eldin *Hyrule Temple Kirby *Fountain of Dreams *Dream Land *Dangerous Dinner Volcano Pokemon *Pokemon Stadium *Pinwheel Forest Sonic the Hedgehog *Green Hill Zone Rayman *Mariachi Madness Speedway Yoshi *Yoshi's Island Wario *Wario's Woods *Warioware, Inc. Kingdom Hearts *(Stage needed) Dragon Ball Z *(Stage needed) Final Fantasy *Chaos Shrine Mega Man *Wily's Lair Metroid *Brinstar *Norfair Street Fighter *Japanese Street Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Plains F-Zero *Port Town Game & Watch *Flat Zone Earthbound *New Pork City 2 Skylanders *Secret Arkyen Vault of Secrets *Kaos Spire Other *Triton Avenue *Pong *Smashville *Battlefield *Final Destination Unlockable Stages Super Mario Bros. *Luigi's Mansion *Mushroom Kingdom 2 Legend of Zelda *Great Bay Kirby *Halberd *Another Dimension Pokemon *Victory Road *Team Plasma's Castle Sonic the Hedgehog *Scrap Brain Zone Rayman *Dragon Hunter Tower Yoshi *Yoshi's Island 2 Mega Man *Robot Master Boss Room Donkey Kong *Rumble Falls Other *Waiting Room *Pac-Maze ' Note: Work in Progress. Please do not edit unless said otherwise.' ' -marioman449''' Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Video Games Category:Games